Arrogance and Indignation
by jenmcpenn22
Summary: Bella Swan is a content, smart, small town girl who can't seem to avoid being thrust in the same social circle as wealthy, arrogant Edward Masen. All human, AU. It's an ode to my favorite books.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight, but Edward Cullen owns me.**

Inconvenient Introductions Amongst Inappropriate Gyrating

"Alice, I swear to God if you come near me with that curling iron I will strangle you with the cord. I do not need my hair styled to go to the supermarket" This was a fight I had often with my little sister. Though, usually it was only during obviously social situations. Forks equivalent of the Piggly Wiggly however, not so much.

"Bella, all I have to say is_ 'Fresh Meat'_." My spiky, almost-a-midget sized little sister said wiggling her eyebrows and brandishing her curling iron.

It seemed that ever since the secluded mansion on the outskirts of town was bought everyone had lost their minds. Forks being a small town devoid of much entertainment and fresh faces assured that everyone already knew that a young successful doctor had moved in with his two adopted children. Apparently, according to said gossip, they could all have been teleported from Stepford.

"Bella seriously all I've heard is how hunky and gentlemanly the son is. _Gentlemanly _when is the last time you heard that about anyone here in Forks?" She said clutching her make-up bag to her chest like it was a rosary as she gazed upwards with a dreamy expression on her face. It was really quite sickening.

"Ok that explains why you, emphasis on you, need to look fabulous, but can't you just leave me to my scrunchies and converse?"

"I swear if I see a scrunchie near you I will raid our room while you're sleeping and hold a mini colorful bonfire. _No one_ wears scrunchies anymore. They went out mid nineties; you know when we were like two." She growled as she leapt up snatching the offending circle of fabric from my brown locks.

"Where do you even find those?" I heard come from the slightly nasally voice of my little sister behind me.

"The dollar store Jess. They have tons of cool stuff there. Look at these socks I got yesterday." I said as I pulled up my skinny jeans to show my new acquisition, rainbow striped toe socks. They were slightly mismatched; hence their sale at the dollar general, but I rocked them.

The look of disgust from my sisters' faces was just icing on the cake. Though, that wasn't why I shopped there. Our parents didn't make a lot of money. In fact Renee wasted a lot on whatever project she wanted to master at the time. And Charlie, well he was my hero. Most Police Chiefs did fairly well. But him, he took a pay cut so they could hire knew bodies when they took over jurisdiction of La Plush, a small reservation near Forks. Forks wasn't big but it was growing. There were some small developments built for people commuting to Port Angeles. Mainly wealthier homes built on larger plots of land for people wanting a more private 'country' life. This meant more area to patrol, with no more time to do so. Not to mention Charlie was convinced new privileged teens would bring more problems. I couldn't argue that.

Charlie didn't agree with the idea of charging the wealthy more simply for being wealthy. Equality in all things was his motto. He also couldn't stomach the idea of raising taxes for the people in town, he knew they couldn't afford it. So he took a pay cut, to hire new younger police officers. That's why I loved him. He raised three very different daughters and put up with Renee. The man was a saint.

Renee was flighty at best and had finally bred a clone in her last daughter, my sixteen year old flirtatious and silly sister Jessica. She was sweet but dim and terribly vain. Alice my seventeen year old sister, was also vain but not so forthcoming about it. She didn't think she was better than anybody or prettier; she just took a lot of pride and time in how she looked. I think she was deep down a little insecure, never realizing just how lovely her pale skin and Charlie's dark hair made her. She was vivacious and fun around people she liked and knew.

Then there was me. I was and even mix of Charlie and Renee. I had neither her light brown hair, like Jessica, or his dark. Mine was somewhere in between. I had his fair skin and her mud brown eyes. I was dreadfully plain but comfortable in my own skin. I didn't much like to be noticed so being the plain one of the Swan three suited me. It would have been hard to be noticed with my younger two sisters around if I wanted to. Jessica's personality demanded attention and Alice's looks commanded the rest.

An hour later I left the house sans scrunchie, in my own clothes but had relented to some very light make-up. Being the oldest had some perks. While Jessica's whining, and Alice's puppy dog eyes usually got them their way some things were a given. I was the senior, I was eighteen and if I was forced on one of their excursions it was going to be in my beast of a truck listening to my iPod. My sister's had chipped in with my parents to revamp my truck's stereo system as a birthday gift. I think I fell in love with my jalopy even more.

On the way to Fork's Foods, I was bombarded by Jessica's plans to land the new guys and Alice's squees of joy as she recounted the many rumors flying around town. I resisted the urge to lock them in the car when we pulled up. Or better yet, to lock myself and my iPod in. Alas, I did neither.

I was pulled by Alice's vice like grip on my arm near my nemesis Lauren Mallory and her cluster of whorish minions. Usually this would shock me, it being so unlike my sister to want to be anywhere near her and her entourage, but when I noticed her posting a rather large poster board to one of the front store windows I understood.

Jessica ran forward first and gave Lauren a half hug and air kiss that she barely tolerated.

The Mallory's had been one of the first families to move in with the new developments. They quickly made themselves the head of all social circles, small as they may be in Forks. Her mother was now the self-appointed head of the community funds counsel and Lauren the head of Forks High. They were both equally promiscuous, dense, dull, and bitchy. My heart strings tugged for Mr. Mallory. He was a small wisp of a man. A pale, pasty, computer nerd who made a killing in silicon valley and managed to keep some of it when the bottom fell out mid nineties.

Mrs. Mallory was a gold digger. No one tried to hide it.

As Alice and I walked up hand in hand Lauren's face fell into a scowl.

"Oh my God, Bella! Look they moved up the winter festival this year!" Alice nearly vibrated at a rate that could rival a jack hammer at the news.

"Yah, well _my _Mom, thought it would be nice to welcome our new doctor." Lauren said over her shoulder as she straightened out the poster that some poor slutastic freshman was trying to hang.

"_I'm sure she did_." I let slip.

I could see her shoulders tense, as she turned around in slow motion, clearly trying to intimidate me by acting like some villainous snob from a Lifetime movie of the week.

"Bella, do you have something to say?"

"Nothing that hasn't been said already Lauren." I replied smugly as I opened the door for my sisters. I wanted to get them inside before the whoredom spread. It was clearly infectious.

Alice went quickly inside, quieted by the confrontation but still mildly vibrating. Jessica however lingered. Lauren's eyebrow raised in smug victory at her delay.

"Jessica get inside before I pull you in by your hair and tell dad you were trying to hang out with her royal sluttiness."

They both sputtered at that but Jessica moved. Even if I had assured that she would sulk exactly ten paces behind me until we returned home with the much needed groceries.

Unfortunately, the run in with the Tramp Team ruined our jovial mood. Fortunately, we did not run into the Cullen boys.

My theory is they smelled the heightened pheromones, released or sprayed on by the local females and were in hiding.

When we pulled into the driveway Jessica bounded out of the cab with Alice in tow.

"That's alright guys! I'll get the groceries." I went around to the bed and grabbed the bags. A few years ago, Renee decided we should eat like the Europeans, buying 'fresh' at the very least produce, as often as possible. This meant a house with very little non-perishables, skinny women, irritable police chiefs, loose floor boards hiding cellophane wrapped Little Debbies and many trips to the store.

I carried the bags with our chicken and salad fixings for tonight.

"Bella, did you see if they had feta cheese for the salad?" Renee called from the kitchen the moment I entered.

"Ye-"

"_Mommmm_, you aren't listening to _meeee_." I wished my hands weren't full so I could raise them to my ears. I hated when Jessica whined. Yet as I entered the kitchen I could see my mother still found it endearing as she giggled while Jessica tugged on her arm like an adolescent.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I was distracted by the promise of Bella's yummy salad. Go ahead hunny."

"Well, like Alice was saying, they moved the party up so I need to get my dress sooner." Alice and Jess never looked more alike than when they were begging for shopping money. They sat side by side across from Renee at the kitchen table, hands clasped above their chests, heads tilted like puppies with accurately named matching puppy dog eyes on their faces.

"Fine we'll take a trip to Seattle on black Friday. You said the party is moved up to the Saturday after Thanksgiving next week?" They nodded their heads in unison like bobble heads on a dash board. "Then it's settled. I assume you'll be busy Bella?"

"You know it." I laughed out and was met with exasperated sighs. I hated to shop. More like just with them. I could tear up the Dollar Tree, Dollar General, Family Dollar and yard sales. Not that the three of them would be caught dead with me. "Now please get out of my kitchen if anyone wants to eat."

They grumbled but left. I heard them talk over their plans for Seattle. Carefully planning what clothes to buy and what accessories they may want to look for. I tuned it out as I did my own planning. Making a mental list of what I would need to buy over the next few days for Thanksgiving.

The next few days leading up to Thanksgiving, Black Friday shopping hell and the coming festival passed in an excited blur.

Rumors kept flying about the Cullens' and their seemingly perfect children. Perfect and gorgeous children. On every shopping trip Alice continued to keep an eye out for the elusive hunks. The other three women in the house planned for their day in Seattle. Alice and Jessica both tried to persuade me to let them dress me on party night. Charlie watched TV and I did what I do best, I read and cooked. Often I did them both at once.

The warmth and cheeriness of the holidays and the chill moving in outside always led me to want to re-read my favorite girly classics. Nothing warmed me like a stoic Mr. Darcy or a passionate Heathcliffe.

On Thanksgiving day Charlie earned himself a monumental migraine by letting it slip that he met the elusive Cullens when one of their many luxury vehicles became stuck in the mud. I felt bad for him during the inquisition that followed.

Though we did learn that the children were actually an adopted set of twins. It gave new insight into the distortion achieved during a game of operator.

It seemed our week off school for Thanksgiving and the days leading to the winter festival flew by. Before I knew it I was standing in the mirror dressing and regretting agreeing to let Alice do my hair. She flew around me in an odd eighties-winter-pixie-like get up that only Alice could pull off. Tugging, curling and spraying my hair until it fell over my drop waist red sweater in beautiful tendrils. She pulled it back on one side and added a large blooming poinsettia that matched my newish sweater perfectly.

I'm not afraid to admit I like the way I looked tonight. I'm not usually very girly and I'm definitely not frilly but standing in the mirror with my borderline trampy, always boisterous baby sister on one side and my rock star fae-like middle sister on the other, I sighed in content feeling like I belonged. For once.

Today I wasn't the ugly duckling of this swan family.

I actually buzzed with anticipation in the truck with Alice in the middle clutching my arm. She of course was excited by the prospect of finally meeting the Cullen twin hotties. She was convinced she had a 'feeling' about them. That this would somehow be a huge wonderful changing point for us.

We pulled up to Fork in the Road, the small diner in the center of town that always closed down and decorated for these events. They had a large parking lot in front and a larger field in back scattered with picnic benches that they covered with checkered table cloths and hung with festive lights matching whatever seasonal party that was being held. During the innumerable cold and rainy days they decorated the inside in lights, crepe paper, and the like. My favorite though was the music. At the far end of the diner, along the large windows, sitting atop the black and white tiles on one side was an old fashioned style juke box outfitted with music great for the themed parties. Except during the Christmas party when Mrs. Newton treated us to her musical stylings on the stand up piano that flanked the juke box on the opposite side at the end of the diner.

When we entered I tried not to feel a swell in my chest to the Rockwellian scene played out at the other end of the diner. Many of our neighbors, people I had grown up with, doing this exact thing every year since my infancy, were crowded around Mrs. Newton. They raised their voices and sang 'Let it Snow', some well, many not.

My Mother, having arrived early in the cruiser with Charlie, leading the bad singer brigade, stood dead center singing at the top of her lungs with a large smile on her face. It was moments like this when you could see why even though they were immensely different, Charlie could love Renee with a surprising intensity and loyalty. She may have been flighty, and silly but she loved life with a vigor that was only matched by Alice. It was magnetic.

The party was so light and fun that I would have completely forgot about the main entrées if it hadn't been for the constant whisperings by the vapid vampy tramps that circled the diner like sharks.

It was quite comical when they finally entered.

Like in a movie nearly everyone stopped moving, that included the fingers of Mrs. Newton. I felt bad for the group as the music cut and Lauren and her minions who seem to have recruited Jessica literally raised their heads from the formica table to the scent of their prey. I found myself watching them like watching lions on the Serengeti preparing to stalk.

Alice broke my concentration as she slid in the booth beside me. "Bella, I'm confused." She whispered.

"Wha?" I mumbled, mouth full of a monstrous bite of Mrs. Jenkin's Fork's wide Famous Chocolate chip pie.

She leaned in conspiratorially "look. The guys are definitely edible; especially the blond, but they look nothing alike."

I turned my head, barely hiding my intention of scoping them out, looked over the impeccably dressed nervously squirming blond haired blued eyed six foot piece of man cake. Then I made the mistake of looking to his left where I saw a man so stunning my voice caught when I tried to speak to Alice and confirm her statement. He stood there in an outfit too perfect for anyone who didn't have a stylist on their personal payroll. And to top it off he wore a wool peacoat with the collar turned up. Seriously? Who was he? Elvis fixation much?

I was simultaneously turned on and repulsed. Most of all I was flushed.

If I were completely honest with myself I was slightly prejudiced to the wealthy. Not because I was envious of what they had; I was very content with what I had and aspired to have the nothing more than the important small joys in life, but because I was forced to be subjected to the entitled primped and preened offspring of the mildly wealthy at Forks High.

For some reason, maybe because I wasn't as immune to male beauty as I always thought myself, but I hoped he was different from the peacock in a peacoat he seemed to be.

Alice's barely audible "oh" brought me out of my reverie and my eyes from my lap back to the door. Behind the '_boys_', four people had entered. Two unreal '_girls_' now flanked them. Both stunning and blond but one was clearly the man cake's sister. They were so alike they should have both been androgynous. To the detriment of all of the lesser beings here they were the epitome of male and female beauty. Behind the four Teen Vogue models stood a stunningly beautiful couple who looked lovingly in each others' eyes. She was a coppered haired spokeswoman for Banana Republic and he a man that could elicit all kinds of embarrassing thoughts from the much-too-young-for-him me. With his blond hair, blue eyes and movie star looks, he actually looked as though he could be the biological parents of the Barbie and Skip Cullen twins.

It wasn't long after they stepped in that the hyenas descended.

Alice fluttered closer pretended to gather some sweets from the buffet set out on the counter, but I knew her and her ways. She was listening, gathering information for her arsenal. It was clear that her attention was really with the blond haired boy and not Sue Clearwater's candy cane bark. I watched their mating dance with rapt attention and a smirk on my lips. He answered the questions of the preening sluts in front of him but his eyes hardly left her tutu toting form.

I scanned their group looking to see if there was any sign he was with the other blond he walked in with. Two guys two girls, I figured the strawberry blond could be his girl and maybe the bronzed haired Elvis could be his sisters' beau. I was both happy for my sister and slightly disappointed when between two scantily clad skanks I saw the lesser blond clutching Elvis's arm. As I looked up at their faces I saw that they held matching scowls. She at the girls vying for her guy's attention, him at my sister. Perplexed I involuntarily leaned forward and unabashedly stared. His eyes were flickering from his friend's face to Alice's. He too, was watching their flirting and he was troubled by it.

That quickly pissed me off.

I shimmied out of the booth and made my way to her side . Afraid she'd look over and notice his friend's hateful glares. I'll be damned if someone would make her feel bad while I was there.

I took my place at her side grabbed a plate, pretended to be interested in the fruit salad and sent a withering stare over my shoulder. I tried not to be sucked in by his penetrating dark eyes when are eyes met. Tried and failed. Our eye lock was broken right as he narrowed his gaze perplexed and I raised an eyebrow in challenge, by his girlfriend jerking his arm in an attempt to focus his attention back on her. She led him passed and sent me a glare as they made their way to the back of the diner where their parental units had settled themselves.

It wasn't long before Lauren and her skankabulous scantily clad friends took advantage of Mrs. Newton's much deserved break and took over the small area reserved for music. Usually towards the end of our celebrations a few tipsy older couples stumbled around in each other's arms to the amusement of all, and some younger couples swayed in small circles watched by their handholding, smiling, elders.

Tonight however, Lauren put wildly inappropriate music on and used the opportunity to grind on my little freakin' sister trying desperately to get the attention of the new males.

She succeeded, though it was most definitely not good attention. All six of our new neighbors had horrified looks on their faces.

The spectacle gave Alice a chance to whisper under the music all the tidbits she had overheard.

"So, apparently, the two platinum blonds are Jasper and Roselie, the adopted twins." She then leaned forward making sure the surreal sextuplet at the next booth couldn't hear. "The other two are their best friends Edward and Tanya. I guess they're here for T-day." She then leaned back with a smug look on her face waiting for my response.

Before I could answer the music was abruptly cut as my friend Angela tried to get out of her booth and make it over my way. It was clear her foot had caught the extension cord that plugged in the juke box, as she stumbled and her face flushed when all eyes, including Lauren's laser-like glare faced her.

The quick halting of the music made the tail end of the conversation going on in the next booth audible to everyone in the immediate vicinity.

"…Well I think I'm gonna ask the little one." His eyes had kept glancing at the back of Alice's head since he sat down opposite me so it was clear he meant her.

"That's fine but I shouldn't be subjected to that…" Edward cut off in an amazingly smooth but irritated voice as the music stopped.

His back was to me but there was no doubt he was speaking of me when Tanya turned and said, looking straight into my eyes "Yes, don't do that to Edward, besides he only likes blonds."

Alice's hand reached across the table and she gently took mine as she gave me a tender look. My face flushed and my heart clenched in an unfamiliar way. I had never been rejected, of course I never tried.

I slid my hands under the table, clenched them, steeled my resolve and let the verbal diarrhea flow. "Well we can all pretend we didn't hear that, or we can just acknowledge the fact that these two have been eye-fucking each other all night and just let them enjoy each other. Jasper is it?" He nodded, while all the others, including a flushed Edward, stare at me in mixture of amazement and amusement.

"Well Jasper thank you for thinking of me but I wouldn't have you put your reluctant wingman through any torture on my behalf. I wouldn't dream of dancing with Narcissus no matter how like Adonis he may think himself I still run the risk of having a limp little flower on my hands. Alice I'm gonna go chill at home and spend some time with Heath."

I quickly vacated the booth and practically ran to the truck. Leaving my sisters to find their own way home so I could stop my shaking hands alone. My heart thrummed in my forced show of bravado.

I sat in the cab in front of my house unaware of how I got there, still, embarrassed and knocked off the pedestal I was foolish to try and climb up tonight.

**Reviews Rock! Throw one at me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First, thank you to the two of you that reviewed and the many that placed me or the story on favorite and/or alert. I was so scared being new no one would read this. Sorry, it took me a few more days than I intended I caught a dreadful little bug, but I feel much better and sat down and swore to myself I would get this out come hell or high water before the close of this weekend. It's not that long but my chapters will very I have a timeline. Hope you all enjoy. **

**I don't own twilight, but Edward Cullen owns me.**

Involuntary Reactions to Insufferable Prigs

The next morning I awoke to a slight vibrating on my bed. It was too slow to be my cell and the dip at the foot of my bed was my second clue to its source. "Alice, I will kill you, and enjoy it far more than I could tell investigators." I croaked not opening my eyes.

"Come on Bella, wake up!" The bed wiggled as she whined at the foot. "I wanna tell you about Jasper."

I took a breath, turned my head towards her annoying little self and forced one eye open.

"Bella, he's amazing! Like, The-One amazing"

_And_…that woke me up.

"huh?"

"He's it, I can tell. I mean you know how Mom always said she hoped we found a high school sweetheart kind of love that lasted and grew, but still stayed young and fun. Like her and Dad?"

I may have moved my head while I sat there dumbfounded. She clearly took it as an agreement.

"Well, I had one of my feelings, it's him. He's my Charlie. He's all serious and calm, to my goofy and hyper."

"Alice, and I say this with all the sisterly love possible, but it is far too early in the morning for this much crazy. Even for you."

She gathered the clothes she had laid across her lap, and left with a huff. Shouting from the bathroom that I needed to get up and get ready for school.

To say my head was spinning as we dressed and ate, hardly speaking, was an understatement. Alice didn't often notice guys so I was happy to see her have such a strong reaction to Jasper, but this was ridiculous. Alice had always been the romantic of all of us. She was the child that asked Renee to tell us how she met Charlie every night we got a bedtime story.

It was endearing but this was more than a little alarming.

As we pulled up to the school Alice and I alone in the truck as Jessica had opted to catch a ride with Lauren. A friendship I was sure was clearly established with no thought but my annoyance at mind.

"Look, I'm happy you met a seemingly wonderful guy, but you're my sister and I love you. Love at first sight and all that jazz is a lovely idea, but I don't want to see you hurt. Can you understand that?" I sighed, braving a look at her from my side of the veil of hair that separated us.

She leaned over, brushing the hair away, exposing my eyes to her. "Just keep an open mind for me Bella? Please?." She looked down at the hands now folded in her lap. "This is special, I can feel it."

I raised a pinky finger over the bench seat "I swear to reign in all the bitchy, sarcastic, cynical comments, until he angers me. It's the best offer you'll get"

"Oh, Bella!" She flung her little skinny jean clad form at me. "He's wonderful, you'll see. Which reminds me, how do I look, God, I'm nervous. Do I have fly away hairs? Lipstick on my teeth?" She commandeered the rear view mirror pausing her tirade to grin foolishly at herself checking her teeth.

"Alice! Get a hold of yourself! Take a breath, get you and your shit out of my truck and head to class. You always look perfect, you're sweet as can be and with the exception of Angela and me you are the smartest girl in all of Forks. He can't not love you." She paused to look at me. "Now go, before the vultures flock to _your_ catch."

I had never seen her move faster.

The morning passed fairly uneventfully. There was a lot of talk about the new students. In particular the frustrating salivating female population went on and on about the two new hot guys.

Which confused me because I was certain at some point I had heard that either Edward was older or just visiting. Then again I had done my best not to pay attention to the incessant idle gossip surrounding the Cullen's and their guests.

When lunch came and I had made my way through the food line accruing my apple, salad, diet coke and of course Twinkie, I was surprised to find an overflow of people sitting at our normally sparse table. Next to Alice sat Angela as usual, but on her other side was Jasper. Leaning in to hear her every word as she spoke softly and demurely to him.

This I half expected, what surprised me was the opposite side. Crammed in a ridiculous manner sat Roselie, Edward, Lauren and the rest of her hags. The look upon Edwards face as he bore his animosity into the side of his best friends' preoccupied head was hysterical.

I will not pretend that the debaser side of my personality wasn't thoroughly enjoying it.

She was throwing a party.

"Hello everyone" I said, trying to both not laugh and make an attempt for my sister's benefit.

I was greeted with subdued hellos from most and clearly snide 'hmpfs' from Lauren, and then in turn her puppets.

"Angela, do you have any ideas for the English project? I already have several ideas for poems I can compare." I said turning to my lifelong friend I had sat next to, trying very hard to ignore the offensive bronze haired boy across from me.

"I was actually thinking of comparing something from Marlowe and Shakespeare. Then I could also write about the relationship between the two foes." She replied meekly.

Angela was always shy but I could tell the presence of the slut squad, Roselie the formidable fashionista and the self-absorbed stud made her as uncomfortable as it made me. The tension was palpable and we were the only two speaking besides the whispered words of the new lovers.

"I was actually thinking of the two seemingly very different poems from Poe and Shakey-boy. I thought it would be fun to take on two very different styles. I have a poem in mind. Think you'd like to maybe come over tonight and swap ideas?"

A honeyed voice made me break from our train. "Didn't you both receive those assignments today? I believe I was in your class earlier, Angela is it?"

And yet again my mouth took hold and rational thought left me.

"Yes we did just get it. I know it may be hard for a self-important, self-absorbed, arrogant, trust fund baby to believe, but we hicks aren't as hindered by the inbreeding as you would think. Some of us small town folk read in between playing the banjo at our town dances and weenie roasts."

"Look, I don't know why you think so ill of me, but I have not meant to offend you. I'm sorry for calling all this," he said gesturing around "'small town' but it indeed is."

"You're right indeed. It is, and it's remarkable that your overinflated head can fit in our tiny zip code. How did you squeeze through the doors?" A shake of my arm from Alice and the quiet departure of a scene hating Angela stopped me from continuing. "I should go before I say something _truly_ offensive."

I enjoyed the shocked look on his face as I grabbed my tray to leave. However I wanted to smack the satisfied smile off Lauren's face.

I made it to the quiet of the hall way before I felt a strong hand on my elbow; I prepared myself for a fight with Alice. I had failed her. I couldn't play nice for an hour.

I was shocked when I was forcefully turned around and I slammed chest first into solid pecks.

He didn't move to step back.

"What is your problem?" He whispered angrily.

"What's yours? You are the one with the perpetual scowl under your upturned nose."

"I am not stuck up."

"Then something is stuck up you."

The tension between the sliver of space separating our lower bodies was humming with electricity. My anger had me flushed and our chests heaved with indignation against each other in a symbiotic dance of sorts.

It was simultaneously the most delightful and maddening feeling.

I was not prepared when he kissed me with a ferocity that had me pushed against the wall.

His mouth was soft and rough. Sweet and infuriating. I wanted to claw at my throat when a traitorous moan escaped me.

Or hands began to move and grab when the bell rang sending us apart as if someone had tazered us. Our bodies violently jerked apart.

We stood like that as the student body filed out of the cafeteria, locked in a staring contest of sorts. Both of us with identical looks of frustration, anger and confusion.

"Edward there you are." Lauran whined as she sidled up next to him wrapping her skankalicious arms around his forearm dragging him away with a backwards sneer in my direction. He also looked back, perplexed.

Alice came up, hands on her hips ready for the fight I was no longer prepared for. "Wait, were you out here with Edward? I saw him chase you, but I thought he'd miss you, not knowing the school and all." She said looking at his retreating form. Her brows furrowed as her eyes met him and took in his confused look in my direction. Then she looked up at me poignantly, took in my blush and paused to think.

I could see the gears working.

"Bella, tell me you were making up. Please tell me you weren't fighting and things ended well."

"Something like that Alice. Something like that."

**Reviews Rock, Throw one at me**

Please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews and the unbelievable amount of alerts and favorites! Don't worry too much about size, in this story the chapters will vary because I don't want to draw things out for length but tailor my endings to the natural pauses in the story. Does that make sense? Not sure. Well enjoy…and review people!**

**I don't own twilight, but Edward Cullen owns me.**

Sisterly Devotion Trumps Tempestuous Tribulations 

The rest of the school week wasn't nearly as eventful as Monday. In large part due to my new resolve to avoid Edward Masen at all costs. I was still forced to be around him when we were in groups like during lunch.

Rosalie and Alice had warmed to each other and often engaged in friendly banter about the heinous hyenas and her two boys. Rosalie and I however hadn't quite warmed, more like defrosted. Though, I often saw a glint of approval in her eye when I verbally knocked Edward down a peg.

It would have been lovely if my plan to avoid Edward were in keeping with his plans. It seemed that ever since the 'incident' he had made it his mission to infuriate me.

I was angry. Perpetually mad.

I was mad he was constantly watching me.

Mad he usually did so with a smug smirk on his perfect face.

Mad he often tried to weasel his way into my conversations with other people.

Mad I often found him waiting for me in my classes. Supposedly 'touring' the school, who does that?

Mad, everyone seemed just as put off by his superiority complex, yet everyone crooned over him, especially the females.

Mainly though I was mad I hadn't run my hands through his bronze gleaming locks when I was wrapped up in his arms, pressed against the hallway walls.

When Friday finally came I was ready to be rid of him and his permanently affixed crooked grin. I was disappointed however that I was losing my beloved middle sister to the Cullen Clan that night.

I was downright homicidal when I found out I was losing my youngest to Lauran and her hellacious whores.

I accepted both with an air of calm. I had come to realize that as much as I wanted to, I couldn't change Jessica and that she would always be a silly lamb of a girl. As far as Alice goes, I had watched Jasper with an intensity that could rival that of an FBI profiler, and had not found him wanting.

To my utter shock he was a lovely young man. While that sounds archaic it is nonetheless true. He was gentle, kind, intelligent, witty, and attentive towards Alice. He watched her like she hung the moon.

So when she came to me, sprinting and out of breath, after Gym on Friday informing me that he had asked her out to Dinner and a movie I jumped up and down with her like a fangirl meeting her idol.

After I had watched Alice primp, curl, paint and change into every article of clothing we owned I settled down in the kitchen with a book as I cooked supper for Renee, Charlie and myself.

"Bella!" Renee called from the living room shortly after a telephone ringing had reminded me to add some tomato paste to the sauce I was making for our pasta.

"I can't leave the pot Mom, you're going to have to come in here."

I heard her fast foot steps before I saw her enter, flustered and adjusting the earring in her left ear. "Hun, that was Mrs. Weber, since the house is empty and your father is working tonight, she asked if I'd like to come over for some grown-up time."

"First, have fun. Secondly, 'grown-up' time?" I quirked an eyebrow at her. "I'm not five Mom, have fun, get tanked and call me if you need a ride."

"Thanks dear." She said laughing as she hugged me. She leaned towards the pot and took a long exaggerated sniff. "Put that in some Tupperware it smells fantastic."

Long after she left, after I had eaten my fair share of the pasta in a lovely peace, I was sitting on my bed finishing my novel as the phone interrupted my tranquility.

"Hello?" I answered out of breath.

"Bella?" I recognized his saccharine voice immediately.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked as I let out an exasperated breath.

"Is your father there?"

"Why do you want to talk to Charlie?"

"You call you father by his first name? That's very disrespectful Bella. Even for you." I could actually hear my blood pressure rise.

"Seriously? You called my home what, just to irritate and admonish me?"

"Well, actually no. I called to inform your father of a situation."

"Situation?" My curiosity was peaked.

"Yes, it seems your sister has fallen ill on her date."

"What do you mean?"

"She's sick Bella." _And that set me off._

"My God you're a pretentious prick. I know what it means, I meant in which way? How bad? Is she in the hospital?" My state of alarm, annoyance and voice were simultaneously rising as I quickly hopped around the room slipping on my sneakers while I looked for my rain jacket. The wind and rain had started howling a half hour ago.

"There is no need to name call. There was no insult intended. Why do you always assume I'm insulting you?" He sighed.

"Because you usually are. But Edward, if the next words out of your mouth aren't an explanation of what is wrong with my sister, I will be the reason you hereafter speak like a soprano and can no longer reproduce."

"Understood." He cleared his throat uncomfortably before continuing. "It seems she ate something at dinner or at that dreadful cinema in Port Angeles and has been…regurgitating since. She couldn't quite make it home, and as our house was on the way Jasper took her here. Dr. Cullen is looking after her. Rose is picking up a prescription for Phenegran as we speak and Jasper is holding her hair back. "

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." I hung up.

The next few minutes were a blur as I gathered Alice's sick essentials and ran out into the storm to start Big Red and head out to the mansion.

About ten miles from their home the engine started to smoke.

"Come on Red, don't do this to me." I lovingly stroked the dash board as I pulled off to the side.

The wet and muddy terrain sucked in my wheels and the truck slowly sunk into the ditch by the side of the road. "No, No, no no no NO!" I groaned and screamed.

I threw open the door frustrated at the truck, the storm, God and somehow even though he was nowhere nearby, Edward. The Rain poured down me in sheets and my sneakers sunk in and were nearly sucked off by the mud as I exited the truck and flung open my hood. I desperately fanned the engine even catching myself blowing on it as if it could accomplish anything.

After some time the engine had cooled though my temper had not. I knew deep down this was my fault and while I stood there watching the engine smoke I had figured out how it was Edward's. He had irritated me while Alice was sick causing me to push my baby past it's limit of fifty miles per hour.

I was thoroughly pleased I could blame this on him.

I was not pleased that now I was muddy, soaking wet, shivering and had to try and get out of the mud.

I patted the dashboard once more, kissed the steering wheel, apologized to the big man upstairs for temporarily being mad at him for what was so clearly Edward's fault, and started the engine.

It turned over beautifully but as I started to press my toe to the pedal I could hear and feel the wheels spinning. I tried several times releasing several explicatives before the truck started to smoke again.

"You have _GOT_ to be kidding me." I yelled to the heavens.

I grabbed the duffle bag I had carrying Alice's belongings, thrilled it was vinyl and would hopefully expel some of the water. Slung it over my shoulder, threw open the door, and sloshed my way to the road. Just praying that Charlie would pass by on one of his rounds.

It was rough going. The rain made it nearly impossible to see and my feet and clothes felt heavy sodden with water. I kept my arms wrapped around myself trying to keep in what little warmth I had and made my way towards the Cullen's as they were now closer than town.

I'm not sure how long I had been walking, only that it had been for quite some time when I finally saw headlights headed my direction. Being the daughter of a cop I was immediately apprehensive when it slowed on approach. I was guardedly happy however hoping it was someone who recognized me and could offer assistance.

If I'd had known who it was that recognized me I'd have hid.

"Bella, if you had told me you were intent on walking I would have offered a ride." He shouted from his open window.

"I wouldn't have accepted Edward."

"Now, now, Bella. As appealing as your attitude and stubbornness is, this is hardly the time for your witty retorts." He had now thrown the car in reverse and started creeping alongside me as I trudged on. "Get in the car Bella."

"Why? I find the atmosphere out here much more inviting."

"You cut me deep fair Bella." He mocked in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Get in the car."

"No."

"Bella, you left the house and left no note for your father, everyone including your poor sister are worried sick. No pun intended. So get in the damn car you insufferable woman." He shouted the last part at me as he continued to follow me.

I stopped dead in my tracks and leaned my sopping wet head into the car purposefully letting my water sod locks drip over his precious interior. "You dare call me insufferable? I would rather walk out here in all this," thunder rolled above us exaggerating and punctuating my point, "than be in there with you. What does that tell you about YOU!" I watched his eyes follow the droplets of water from my ringlets to his seats as he visibly furrowed.

"Fine then, stay out there and I'll just tell Alice you'll be there after you traversed the next six miles. I'll also call your father, at work, and he can come out here and retrieve you if you have not made it to us yet."

Check and Mate.

I threw open his door with all the gusto I could manage as I flopped myself unceremoniously on to his seat, grabbing the blanket he was pulling from the back and throwing it over myself though I knew had intended for me to sit on it.

I thoroughly enjoyed the hard set of his lips as I ruined his seats. I secretly hoped they would mildew, forever irritating him every time he got in his precious Volvo.

He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to say something as he made a U-turn on the road, heading towards the mansion. "If you talk about my truck or smirk even once I will tuck-and-roll out of this car and tell Charlie you pushed me."

That shut him up.

When we arrived at the house, I bee-lined for the door while Edward stayed behind and wiped down his seats. The door was thrust open before I could knock and before me stood Esme ready with a cup of cocoa, a towel and a blanket.

This was further proof that they were indeed from Stepford.

"Come in dear. Oh, my you look so cold." She said as she ushered me into a guest room with the aforementioned towel slung on my shoulders "on the bed are some toiletries fit for a girl and pajamas that Rosalie got together for you. You can shower in the ensuite and change. There's a snuggie here in case you're still cold." She said handing me what I had thought was a blanket "aren't they a marvelous invention?"

I nodded devoid of the ability to speak as she overwhelmed me with information and because I actually thought they were an invention better suited to the geriatric.

She left in a flurry, taking the sopping duffle bag with her.

After I had showered and threw on the awkwardly long snuggie I made my way to the living room I had passed when entering looking for anyone who could point me towards Alice. Esme was sitting on the couch wrapped in her own pink snuggie reading and apparently waiting for me. She set the book across her lap. "Why don't you have a seat dear, the boys are off in the garage, Carlilse is at work, Rosalie is waxing, painting or plucking something I'm sure, and Alice is asleep from the Phenegran. That's delight stuff." She said smiling and winking at me conspiratorially "I put your stuff in the wash and have spoken to your father. The two of you will stay here tonight. Alice is in Jasper's room and you'll be in Edward's. The boys have volunteered to sleep out here tonight."

"Edward volunteered?" She nodded her head raising a questioning eyebrow at me.

"Edward volunteered? To give_ me _his room?" I whispered disbelieving.

I felt his breath on my ear before I heard his words. "I'm not all bad Isabella."

And as I made my way to _his _room that night after tea with Esme and after Edward had retrieved his night clothes I started to wonder if that was in fact true.

**For all you Brits and the like out there that might not know, a Snuggie is a hideous blanket with arms that are advertized on infomercials stateside constantly. They are dreadfully tacky but deliciously warm and soft. The next Chapter is a lot longer again and is the start of the real drama and intrigue! Hope you all like, if you do, tell your friends yo!**

**Reviews rock, throw one at me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Read the AN at bottom, important!**

**Thank you to Bull, Jersey and Flora my ONLY return reviewers! Cause' I have more faves and alerts than I can count, but only 12 reviews? Really? You guys can do better than that! Plus sometimes I tell you little things about the story as a thank you for warmin' my insides. I will say this; read carefully and give this much thought and if you see what I'm hinting at, review and I'll tell you if you're right. I promised the drama, so without further ado….**

**I don't own twilight, but Edward Cullen owns me!**

Hospitality From Hostile Heroes Begets Amorous Propositions

I slept beautifully in Edward's warm bed. It smelled deliciously and how I remembered him but much stronger. I wondered if maybe I were to spend more time in his arms I would walk away smelling like this. I was so comfortable I felt guilty for having slept through the night and not having snuck into Alice's room.

Esme had insisted that I not come in contact with her until they were absolutely certain it was in fact food poisoning and not the flu. I pretended to appease her planning to sneak away to watch over my sister.

As I laid there in the soft morning light, surrounded by the better side of Edward I felt bad for taking comfort here when I was sure Alice had none. I felt worse because even now as that thought flitted across my mind, I still could not be prevailed upon to move.

A soft tap on the door broke me from my reverie. "Come in." I called softly, not wanting to wake anyone who might still be sleeping.

Edward slipped his head in. "Bella, Jasper asked me to tell you that Alice is awake and asking for you."

I ran my hands through my hair self conscious, I wasn't used to waking to males. Especially not gorgeous, sweet-tasting males that could melt my panties off with a single tongue-less kiss. "Thank you" Edward started to close the door as he turned his face. "Edward?" I called out.

"Yes Bella?" His eyes seared through mine as he poked his head back through the sliver.

"Thank you, for this too." I said gesturing around to the room. Before he could leave or interject a word of his own I rushed to add; "and for looking for me last night."

He smirked before he spoke. It was the first time I didn't want to smack him when he did so. "I told you last night Isabella, I'm not all bad."

With that he left and for some unknown reason I found myself blushing as I got myself up to change and find my way to Alice. As I went into the bathroom I noticed all the little details I had missed last night in my rush to get warm and hygienically sound. It was littered with things decidedly male. An extra toothbrush I hadn't noticed. Aftershave I now brought to my nose in curiosity.

It smelled strong and stung my nose, but as I pulled my nose away from the opening I could smell the fresh scent that had permeated my head when I had kissed Edward all those days ago. It brought on a heady, tingly feeling that confused me even more.

I was convinced when he had kissed me that he was just being arrogant and…male. Maybe annoyed I wasn't the only female falling all over myself for him. Being closer to him and his friends made me doubt myself and my resolve. Everyone who knew him, seemed to think he was wonderful.

What if he kissed me because he _liked _me?

The idea was preposterous. Guys like Edward didn't like smart, plain girls like me. They liked bauble heads like Lauren and Tanya, girls who swooned over cocky guys who paid them little attention.

Nonetheless, I would from here on out pay closer attention.

After brushing my hair and teeth I left the room annoyed I didn't have anything to wear but Rosalie's pajamas. The camisole was far too tight, and while it had a built in bra I still felt like I was swinging just a little too free to be in a house full of gorgeous men.

I made the way to the kitchen, where I heard sounds of life and ended up face to face with Esme. "Oh, hello dear, did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you Mrs. Cullen." I nervously covered my chest with my crossed arms. She, glanced down and furrowed her brow.

"Bella, first off, Call me Esme. Secondly, would you like your clothes dear? They're just about dry." I blushed. "Lemme just check real quick. There's muffins and the kettle is on the stove if you want some more of that tea you liked last night."

I said my thanks, and made my way past her to get myself some tea. Luckily, I had paid attention to her last night or I would never have found a cup let alone the tea bags in their massive kitchen.

She came back when I was about half way through my tea with my duffle bag slung over her shoulder. I was never happier to have packed extra underwear than I was now. Esme informed me that all our clothes including those I had worn last night were in there freshly laundered.

After thanking her again I made my way back to my room to undress and get decent. How Rosalie fit her chest in this top was a mystery.

I was in my plainest cotton boyshorts and bra when I heard the door knob turn. I ran at it fast to hold the door in place and make sure no one entered and saw me in this state of undress, terrified it was Edward being as though his belongings were in here.

Being me though, in my haste to get to the door my foot caught the bedpost and my toe crunched as my body barreled forward.

I screamed as a strong pair of arms lifted me from behind.

Behind?

I could smell him before I saw him. He smelled….fresh.

Freshly showered.

Then it dawned on me, he hadn't walked in on me. I had walked in on _him._

And then I undressed for good measure.

"Were you planning on joining me in the shower Isabella?" He whispered in my ear as he held my body flush with his.

I shuddered. I could feel his moist, hard chest against my upper back and terrycloth on my lower back, just above my panty line. I groaned not just in pain but in utter humiliation. "I didn't know you were in here. Am I going to live this down?"

"No, probably not." He chuckled.

I could feel his body move against mine as he laughed. Igniting it. "Could you please just turn around so I can get dressed?" I desperately needed to hop up and down shouting explicatives while clutching my hurt toe. I clearly could not do that in my bra.

"I sincerely doubt we have any secrets now." He breathed into my ear while he tightened his hands around my hips to emphasize his point. Then he took in a breath like he was preparing to speak though I got the distinct impression he had leaned in to do so, as if he were burying his nose in my hair. "I will turn around however, to protect your virtue. Are you virtuous Isabella?" He let go and turned around walking back into the bathroom.

I had yet to breathe. I turned just in time to see him entering the bathroom, his broad back rippling, while his towel hung low on his hips showing off two dimples above his ass that I wanted to fucking swim in.

How could someone who infuriated me with every single word out of his mouth turn me on so bad? I would be damned if I was going to be one of those girls that turned to mush over every guy with a six pack and a hot face. I wanted substance. I had waited for it. I deserved it.

Edward Masen would not be my undoing.

**Hello again, I know I promised you all a long one, and this is actually only the first part of what I was writing. Some of you may remember me saying I was sick, well my flu became vertigo and then came back to haunt me. I had written this earlier in the week and thought I'd put it out for you guys. I have already started next half but I don't know how long it will take to come out, lets hope fast. Cause it's taken all I have and about 1o mins to type this little paragraph, lol.**


End file.
